


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by nicoleanaisx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual, Custard Creams, F/F, Gay, Love, Wine, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleanaisx/pseuds/nicoleanaisx
Summary: slightly gay innitmostly about yaz and the doctor coming out to each other





	Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on a scenario i dreamt about. it’s a bit cliché but it’s worth a cry. i don’t want to spoil anything so just read it and enjoy :)

The TARDIS had hit earth and they were back from another adventure. Walking out, Graham pulled out a cheese and pickle sandwich from his coat pocket and smiled with glee, Ryan was on his phone, he stumbled but played it cool thinking nobody noticed, but Yaz and The Doctor did and they’re now in fits of laughter.

This is usually where they would say their goodbyes until the next adventure and skip away happily knowing they had just saved the universe once again, but this was not the case on this occasion.

Yaz had just stepped out the TARDIS, tears of laughter streaming down her face, when a text pinged up on her phone.  _there’s_ _been_ _an_ _awful_ _car_ _accident_. _i’m_ _sorry_. _max_ _didn’t_ _survive_. The Doctor peered over Yaz’s shoulder and asked her who Max was.

Max was a really good friend of Yaz’s. They’d known each other since year 7. Well, Yaz actually knew of her existence longer than Max knew of Yaz’s, but she really wanted to be friends with this girl. She seemed nice, but she was hella popular and that was not ‘Yaz territory’. In year 9 they ended up sitting next to each other in history, which included a lot of partner work, so that’s where the friendship began. They became really close. They visited each other’s houses regularly. Yaz really liked this girl, like REALLY liked her, because she could not help but have a massive crush on her. She didn’t know why, but she started to fall in love.

It came to the end of year 11 where they would go off to different colleges and that’s where they parted ways, and then they drifted and didn’t really talk to each other after that, although their parents were still in contact as they both coincidentally worked in the same building. Yaz never got to tell Max how she felt, and now she would never get the chance.

_Max_ _was_ _gone_.

After reading that text Yaz fell silent. She didn’t know how to feel. She was heartbroken for someone she used to love, but never got to tell her. Graham and Ryan had both stopped to turn around to see what was going on as Yaz was now in floods of sad tears. The Doctor was rubbing her shoulder, leaning into her, asking if she was alright, but Yaz just stood there not knowing what to do.

“You know what you need? A nice hot cuppa and a custard cream.” the Doctor exclaimed, shifting Yaz back into the TARDIS. Graham and Ryan followed in behind.

“Doctor, I really need to go and see her.” Yaz muttered, breaking the silence. So off they went to the crematorium.

There lay Max’s coffin, with the family of the deceased hanging over her body, dead silent [pun not intended]. Yaz drifted over to the family whilst the Doctor, Ryan and Graham waited back in the reception area. Grabbing the shoulder of Max’s mother, she looked down and this beautiful, but cold body and she felt how Max currently felt; lonely, motionless, spiritless. She didn’t know how to feel or what to do.

She leant over the coffin and kissed Max’s forehead, whispering in her ear the thing she wanted to tell her crush 4 years ago;

“i love you. i always have and i always will.”

She drifted back into the reception area to meet back with Team TARDIS, where she balled her eyes out, screaming and crying. A part of her has gone.

After calming down, they went back to the big blue box to have some wine (because that’s what the Doctor recommends as the best healer of pain. Any pain that is). And after that, Yaz was feeling much better, although still mourning over the loss of her close friend.

After many laughs and plenty of games of charades, the day was coming to an end. The Doctor stood up and told everyone to leave. All apart from Yaz. She wanted a private word.

“Yaz, I want to talk. It’s about Max. I know you probably don’t want to talk about it anymore but I saw the way you were looking at her and I couldn’t help but notice...”

“Doctor, there is something I need to tell you and i’ve been meaning to tell you for the longest time but I was too scared.”

“Yasmin Khan. You can tell me anything. You know that right?” The Doctor walked over to Yaz, who was looking rather anxious, and pulled her in for a hug. Yaz felt warm. She felt safe in those arms.

The Doctor slowly pulled away and looked straight into her deep brown eyes,

“You guys are some of the best friends i’ve had and you feel like family. And that’s why I thought we should be called ‘fam’, but you disagreed because apparently that’s “not cool”, but that’s besides the point. Ever since I met you, Yaz, I felt this special connection. Something that I haven’t felt in a while and it’s brilliant.” It was (and still is) oh so brilliant, and Yaz agreed, but she was too afraid to speak up in that moment because she was just so in awe with those words that come out of that mouth; smart, loving, and (sometimes) so cool.

“There’s one thing I want to show you...” the Doctor exclaims, rUnNiNg around the TARDIS like a maniac, pressing all these buttons Yaz has never seemed to see her press before. “Can you do the honours for me please Yaz?” ushering Yaz to come and press the big red button on the console, smiling THAT smile, holding out her hand. Yaz walked over, smirking as if she knew what was about to happen, when in fact she had no clue. The Doctor was always full of surprises. “Press it when you’re ready.” “Ready for what?” “You’ll see.” This time giving a scronchy smile, which gave clarification to Yaz that she was in fact NOT ready at all. “Look up there *pointing just above the TARDIS door* and then when you’re prepared...” “But I don’t think I am prepared Doctor. You’re always full of surprises and after all that’s happened today, what could you possibly have for ME?? What are you doing??” Yaz froze. Nobody has ever done anything nice for her, and she hates surprises, so whatever this is, she knew she wouldn’t like it. “I hate surprises you know.” she said. The Doctor replied, “I know, but you’ll love this. Please just do it. I can’t wait any longer!”

Yaz turned towards the TARDIS door, thus turning her back to the Doctor. She counted down from 10 in her head.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

Yaz looked up at the door in complete shock with a slight tear running down her face. She couldn’t believe it. She did kind of know already, but really she didn’t. She quickly turned to face the doctor who was smiling the biggest and most scronchiest smile.

_yep_ , _i’m_ _gay_.

“... I guess that’s what you could call it, because obviously I regenerate and I could turn into a male, or female, but i’m currently female and I currently love you, so yeah, SURPRISE!!”

Yaz’s mouth dropped, because she was in fact very surprised and was not expecting this. She turned back to look at the massive rainbow coloured flag hanging above the door.

_i_... _i.._. _i_ _love_ _you_ _too_ _doctor_.

She quickly turned around, ran and kissed the Doctor with such passion and such love, and she had never felt so happy. And in that moment they knew exactly what that “special connection” was that they felt when they first met.

“Oh brilliant!” The Doctor was as shocked as Yaz was a couple minutes ago. “Yaz, you’re so brave and so smart and this is why I love you. I knew we were perfect for each other.”

“Doctor, I feel like this is so cliche. We need to spice things up a little.”

[and take from that what you will because i didn’t want to make this cursed but there we go. it needed a little spice]

 

Graham and Ryan appeared from around the gay flag, which was still hanging above the TARDIS door, looking confused and worried. It’s been hours since they last heard anything from the Doc and Yaz.

“DOC! YAZ!!” Graham called out for them whilst Ryan was trying to figure out why tf there was a rainbow flag above the door.

“Look Grandad. I think we better leave. They’ve probably left to get a maccies... without us.” The turned back to leave, passing back through the flag, but as they reached the door, Yaz and the Doctor walked through, hand in hand, holding several bags of fast food ready to eat, smiling so big that even god would sense how happy they were.

“Oohhh come to mummy... I mean daddy!” Ryan snatched the burgers and fries from the Doctor, but Graham couldn’t help but notice that they were holding hands.

“I...I KNEW IT!” Ryan was too busy tucking into a big mac to realise what was going on, but Graham just seemed ecstatic to be witnessing what he was witnessing.

“Yes, Graham, we’re married.” the Doctor joked sarcastically.

“That’s why that flag is there.”

“Yes. The Doctor and I confessed our love for each other blah blah blah. It’s complicated for her but for me I just needed to tell someone that I am bisexual and i’m proud, and I love the Doctor dearly.”

The Doctor steps in, “I like you Yaz. You’re brilliant and smart and you let me have the lights and sirens on... in the end. And you know what they say? Two heads are better than one?”


End file.
